ftlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Raketen
Missile launchers are powerful weapons that fire missiles which ignores shields and do damage directly to the target's hull, systems, and crew. Missile launchers require system power and consume 1 missile ammunition unit per weapon use. Most missile weapons fire one shot. However, those that fire more still only use one missile in a single use. The Zoltan supershield can block missiles but receives the base damage for the missile; for example, the Hull Missile does 2 damage to a supershield regardless of where you aimed it. Missiles can also be shot down by Defense Drones. All missiles except for the Swarm launcher use room-based targeting, while the swarm uses room-centered area targeting similar to a flak weapon. All missile have the chance to light fires, cause hull breaches, and stun crew. Weapons Missiles Note: Missiles go through all shields (an obvious exception being Zoltan Energy shields) so they are effective at taking out systems on an enemy ship, but be wary of defence drones. Leto Missiles "This launcher is outdated and weak, but can still be effective." *Costs 20 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 1 missile at 1 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 1 power, taking 9 seconds to cool down *Shield piercing 5. *Comes equipped on , and . Note: Leto, Artemis, and Pegasus Missile launchers all have the same appearance. The only way to identify the specific launcher being used is when they fire and deal damage. Artemis Missiles "Standard missile launcher on most Federation ships." *Costs 38 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 1 missile at 2 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 1 power, and takes 11 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *Comes equipped on , , and . Artemis Missiles "Standard missile launcher on most Federation ships." *Costs 38 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 1 missile at 2 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 2 power, and takes 10 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *This variant is only available on enemy ships. Hermes Missile "Standard but powerful missile." *Costs 45 *Fires 1 missile at 3 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 3 power, and takes 14 seconds to cool down *Shield piercing 5. Breach Missiles "These missiles are designed to cause maximum destruction to ship hull armor." *Costs 65 *Fires 1 missile at 4 damage, with low chance of fire and high chance of breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 3 power and takes 22 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. Hull Missile "High hull damage plus a decent breach chance." *Costs 65 *Fires 1 missile at 2 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 2 power and takes 17 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *Special: Double damage on systemless rooms. *Comes equipped on . Pegasus Missile "Creative missile design allows for two projectiles for the cost of one!" *Costs 60 *Fires 2 missiles (for the cost of 1) at 2 damage each, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 3 power and takes 20 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. Boss Missile "Artillery that fires 3 missiles that deal 1 damage." *Costs 80 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 3 missile at 1 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Requires 1 power, and takes 23 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *Does not consume any missiles. *This is one of the weapons the Rebel Flagship uses. Can only be acquired via cheating. Advanced Edition Missiles Swarm Missiles "If given time to prepare, the 'Swarm' launcher can replicate multiple warheads." *Costs 65 *Fires 1-3 missiles (based upon charges) dealing 1 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Requires 2 power, gains a charge every 7 seconds, can hold 3. *Aims in an area, which can cause shots to miss small rooms. *Shield piercing 5. *If the autofire setting is on, it will fire a charge as soon as it is gained. *If the Explosive Replicator augment is in effect, each individual missile fired has a 50% chance of not using a missile *Only consumes one missile per volley, with a maximum efficiency of 3 shots per missile. *Comes equipped on .